Trip to Howenstow
by Tess 4 5
Summary: The last day in St. Ives finally had to end. Barbara decides to make it a special evening. Thomas discovers a secret. On the next day they head back to Howenstow to spend the last hours of the year relaxing at the manor. (Sequel to the T- and M-rated series starting with Merry Christmas, previous episodes were St. Ives/Shopping Tour and Lizard/Ladybird.)
1. Good Morning

**Author's notes:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC.

Please let me know if I did something terribly wrong (rating, grammar, spelling...). Thanks!

Reviews and comments are very welcome!

* * *

_**This episode begins with the pooled T-rated version of Lizard/Ladybird, so if you've already read that one, you might continue with chapter 2.**  
_

* * *

The last day in St. Ives finally had to end. Barbara decides to make it a special evening. Thomas discovers a secret. On the next day they head back to Howenstow to spend the last hours of the year relaxing at the manor.

(Sequel to the T- and M-rated series starting with Merry Christmas, previous episodes were St. Ives/Shopping Tour and Lizard/Ladybird.)

* * *

_.  
_

* * *

They had planned to visit the famous garden of Barbara Hepworth but sadly it's closed on Mondays. After a little walk to the chapel of St. Nicholas they had rounded the Island. On their way back to their refuge they had made a short stop at a café to have some scones and tea.

It was freezingly cold today.

They returned to the cottage where Barbara prepared their dinner. It was the simple thing of frozen pizza and ready-made salad which they had picked up at a co-op on the way home.

While Barbara rummaged in the kitchenette and lit up the fire in the living room Thomas went upstairs to pack his bag. On the next day they wanted to trip around to some more places of Cornwall before they head back to Howenstow so they had to get up early. The last trip had ended a little abrupt with the falling darkness.

After dinner Thomas put away their dishes and Barbara went upstairs to pack her own bag. She checked the CD in the little player on the dressing table and like she had expected it was some romantic stuff. Then she rapidly placed the candles in the bedroom and finally changed her underwear.

_This is going to be a very special night._

Before Thomas could miss her and follow upstairs she hurried down again.

* * *

They were sitting in front of the telly watching some american police story with good looking people, a lot of shooting and fast cars going up in smoke. The case there was superfluous.

After a while Barbara wriggled about on the sofa.

"Are you nervous?" Thomas was concerned.

"Actually yes." she bursted out.

"You don't have to." he smiled. "It's going to be a lovely party and I promise to show you around just as much as needed. There are some..."

"It's not the party." Barbara interrupted him.

"What is it then?" Thomas ran his fingers through her hair.

Barbara inhaled deeply. "I've planned on seducing you this evening." She kept her eyes on the screen. He could see her blushing to the neck.

_What the...?!_ Thomas was stunned. "What?"

"I've planned on..."

Thomas interrupted her. "I've heard it clearly." He had to harrumph. "But you don't have to seduce me. Your sheer presence seduces me." He shifted closer to Barbara.

"But I've arranged something."

Thomas got big eyes when she stood up and smiled sheepishly but promising at him.

"Wait here and follow when I call you."

Barbara went upstairs.

* * *

She felt awkward. After having lit the candles she wasn't sure what to do next - though already wearing the little red nothing under her jeans and jumper she didn't know if she should undress or let him do the job? Or should she strip in front of him? Should she already drape herself on the sheets or keep standing? Or sitting? What about the background music?

_I shouldn't have told him. _she mused._ It should have flown as usual. He would like those smalls anyway._

She pulled off her jumper and stood in front of the little cd-player, deciding whether she should turn it on or not.

That was when Thomas entered the room.

"I couldn't wait any longer." he huskily said.

Barbara pushed the play button.

* * *

**...**

* * *

This was something neither of them would ever forget. They made love to each other half of the night and woke up late the next morning.

A heavy rain pattered outside.

"Now, this is nasty." Thomas stood at the window and looked into the cloudy sky.

"Hm?" Barbara wriggled herself out of the duvet and squinted. She felt horribly smashed and unbelievably relaxed and sleepily turned to Thomas.

_Gosh, I love that ass!_ Thomas still was naked.

"It's raining cats and dogs. No need to hurry, no need to get up." He jumped back into the bed. "Cornwall is presenting itself from its iffy side today." He crawled close to Barbara. " 'morning, Havers!"

"...'morn', Sir!"

Thomas cupped her chin and kissed her gently.

"We could stay in bed and fool around until late afternoon." he suggested and dived under the duvet kissing her breasts. "I could try to catch that lizard again..."

Barbara chuckled. Last night Thomas had learned that Barbara was tattooed on her right hip. He actually didn't recognize it earlier because that lizard was not much larger than a thumbnail, less than four fifth of an inch. It was of a dark turquoise green and had a red eye and Thomas discovered it under the strings of her new little red nothing.

_I can't believe that he didn't spot it earlier. And he hadn't yet...  
_

"Thomas!" she scolded. He did something unmannerly nice under the duvet but she had to get up so she freed herself and rushed into the bathroom.

* * *

Thomas just got into a shirt, his sweat pants and some thick woollen socks and went down to make some toasts and cereals. They would have breakfast first and during that he thought to plan what to do today. The weather forecast on the telly told him that the heavy rain won't stop today so a trip to scenic views or other points of interest would be pointless.

Barbara soon followed in that fluffy bath robe and nothing underneath it. Seeing it raining heavily outside she had the vague idea to take another hot bath with Thomas so there was no need to dress properly.

As soon as she entered the kitchenette Thomas engulfed her in a hug.

"I suppose you're naked underneath?" he puffed onto her cleavage and whirled her around.

"Sure. I'd like to take another bath before we leave." Then she yelled, being lifted onto the worktop.

"And I'd like to take another advantage before we leave." Thomas opened her bath robe and accidentally pushed down the open milkbottle. He cursed.

While he wiped away the mess Barbara shook her head in amused disbelief, hopped off the worktop again and re-closed the robe. She put two slices of bread into the toaster on the dinner table when Thomas was behind her and pushed her onto the edge of the table. His hands laid on her waist.

"Now for that advantage..." he said and Barbara managed to twist herself to face him. She tried to look stern but failed. He tickled her waist.

"Could we please have breakfast before you get us involved in activities again?!" she asked chuckling.

"No." was his simple answer and he lifted her onto the table, opened the robe again and pushed her in a lying position. He adored what he had revealed. He tried to pull her hips closer to him but she put her feet onto his chest and pushed him away.

"Stop it, Thomas!" she laughed.

Thomas took her left foot and kissed it, keeping eye contact with her. "You're not going to escape me, woman." he giggled and tickled the sole of her foot. He held it tight and Barbara lost her self-control. She cried out in laughter and cringed on the table in the futile attempt to get her foot free.

Suddenly Thomas stopped and Barbara looked up. He was examining her foot in amazement.

"Oh, err, well, yes..." she stammered.

Thomas had just found another tattoo.

Six millimetres long, bright red and almost lifelike it scuttled on the inner side of her leg, about an inch above the ankle.

"A ladybird!" he bursted out and kissed it. "I should examine your body again. Is there anything else I should discover before you accuse me of being inattentive?"

Still amazed he plonked himself down on the chair and grinned.

"Havers, you're amazing."

"Thank you, Sir." Barbara sat up and closed the bath robe again. She blushed at the sight of the bulge under his sweat pants.

"Come here." he croaked.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Some time later when they stood in the huge shower cubicle she started to giggle.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"We haven't just...?!"

"Yes, we have!" he grinned and gave her a gentle smack on her bum. "Now, what about breakfast, my sweet ladybird?"

* * *

.

* * *

...

**Author's notes:** Don't spread the word but the picture on the book cover is taken in the Yorkshire Dales. When I was in Cornwall the sun always beamed at us so I got no rainy picture.


	2. Last Day in St Ives - Moving

**Author's notes: **So, this chapter is all new.

I thought it was time to have some real serious talk. Besides it is raining heavily and the two have to kill some time.

* * *

**Author's own miracle:** If anybody knows about the use of a uniform among members of the CID, please let me know. I know that there is the uniformed branch of the Met and that the Detectives of the CID wear plain clothes, but don't they have some kind of dress uniform? I couldn't find anything on the internet. Thanks for help.

* * *

.

* * *

They went downstairs and, properly dressed now, finished their interrupted breakfast. Then they put the dishes into the machine and the freshly cleaned bed-cover into the tumble dryer. They cleared up the kitchenette and made some more coffee and tea.

It was still raining heavily. All the places Thomas had wanted to show Barbara on their trip back to Howenstow would be covered in grey so it would be of no great pleasure to take the scenic route. They decided to loll about at the cottage for a few more hours, straighten it up a bit and then directly drive back to the manor.

Barbara showed a really upset face. Thomas sensed her sadness.

"When we take our next time off to come back to Cornwall it will be in the summer when it will be sunny all day." he promised.

With their steaming mugs of tea and coffee they went into the living room.

"It's not all about missin' the scenery. It's 'cause we're leavin'." Barbara sat down on the sofa and put her right foot onto Thomas' lap. He massaged it gently with one hand. She felt like crying.

"It's now so visibly nearer to the end of that..." she made a vague gesture between them. "...fluffy Cornish dream."

She chew on her inner cheek.

Thomas kept silent. He knew what she meant.

Their thoughts went into the same direction. It had been an unbelievably carefree and happy time they had spent in St. Ives. Nobody had cared if they were snogging openly because nearly nobody knew them here. And if they would have met some who knew Thomas they wouldn't care that he was with Barbara. Without obligations they could have done whatever they had wanted the entire day. And they did. Extensively. Everything would be different in London. There in every area of the city one of their colleagues could suddenly show up and catch them out. Not to mention the Yard, where it would be in the still undefined far future that they could show their relationship. And the continual interruptions when called to a crime scene would be differently annoying from now on.

_I have a private life now._ This thought nearly made her chuckle.

"You smile again?" Thomas asked.

"I just thought that now I definitely have a very private life that will be disturbed when the mobile calls me to a crime scene."

"Oh. And _I_ thought about the difficulties we'll get, when we're forced to explain why we're constantly arriving together." he winked.

"So you think that I'm constantly at your house?" Barbara teased. Then she realised what that would mean. _Will I move in with Thomas?_

"Or _I_ am constantly in _your_ flat." he answered. "Living on your short sofa, of course."

"Of course."

They smiled at each other.

Barbara knew that it wasn't the question _if_ but _when_ she would move in with Thomas. Her three window bungalow really was no option.

"What about Denton?" she asked. "What would _he_ say?"

Thomas giggled. _That question is so like Barbara._ "Nothing, Sweetie - he is a butler. They don't _say_. They keep their opinion to themselves. But Denton likes you anyway. So if he _would_ say something then it would be "Congratulations, Sergeant Havers." or "Welcome to Belgravia, Miss Havers." or "What a marvellous circumstance to have you in this household, milady." And marvellous it would be, in fact."

"He's not calling me milady, you cheeky thing."

"Not yet."

Barbara stared at Thomas. This talk was going into a dangerous direction. She was not ready for this. _Not yet._

To her own relief he didn't deepen that topic. He just sipped at his tea.

_When I would be the one who has something to say in this matter we already would be on our way to Gretna and give a shit to the rest of the world._

Thomas sipped at his tea again. He had to lead his thoughts away from this thin ice.

* * *

"I'm sure we will slowly find out how we'll live, Barbara. If or how long we'll keep staying at our own places. When it turns out that we're constantly living in my - or in your - premises, we could abandon the other. And _if_ you'll move in with _me_ I see no reason why you shouldn't keep your own flat. Like a city apartment."

"Uh-huh. You give us the choice?" Barbara chuckled about the imagination of Thomas moving in _with her_, giving up his house in Belgravia to live in Chalk Farm, making the trip to work be about half an hour instead of five minutes. Not to mention the space they would have, or better _not_ have. "Yes. I can see it clearly. You and me living in my tiny bungalow. Sure. You have to give up your luxurous king size bed, Sir. It's far much bigger than my bedroom."

Thomas grinned. "Good point, Sergeant, in fact it is. So we have a deal: You're moving in with me. When?"

"Tomorrow, Thomas." Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Make it in four... nah, five days. There's the party we shouldn't miss and we need a day or two to carry your things over to my house." he winked.

Barbara hid her broad grin behind her coffee mug. Of course it wouldn't be in five days, not even in five weeks, that she'll give up her bungalow. But she liked the idea of living with Thomas one future day. _In the now not so far future..._

But there still was the unanswered question how they would handle the situations when they would be - maybe repeatedly? - arriving at the office together. Or seperate, that is.

"What about Winston?" he asked.

"Don't know. We should tell him soon. Like you said, he is our closest colleague. He should know first."

"Tell him straight away?"

"Fair enough. And would be the best for work."

"Shall I text him now?" Thomas laughed.

"Don't you dare!" Barbara threw a scatter cushion at him.

"Ah, yes, I remember you saying something about abashing him. I prefer that, too. Yanking you aside and snogging filthily." Thomas smirked.

"Oh, you nutter, you!"

Thomas wriggled himself into a more upright position and with a leecherous look tried to move over to Barbara who certainly recognized what he was up to and managed to keep him away from her with her feet pressing into his chest. Luckily she already had finished her coffee, otherwise she would have spilled it all over the sofa.

Barbara was shaking with a happy laughter.

* * *

.

* * *

...


	3. Last Day in St Ives - Tattoo

**Author's notes:** Pitter-patter goes the rain, pitter-patter goes my brain. I had just been sitting around and thought what they could talk about the whole rainy day. One word followed the other and what should have been a short discription now fills the second chapter.**  
**

I'm quite pleased with it, if I may say so. Enjoy it.

* * *

.

* * *

Realising that she won't let him hug her Thomas laughingly got up, took her mug, bent down to give her a light kiss and went to make two more coffees.

"So, when we have two households, we should exchange some overnight bags." he called from the kitchenette. "My toothbrush on your shelf, your pyjamas in my bed, like that..."

Barbara chuckled.

Thomas came back to the sofa and handed her the mug. "We should have spare clothes at each others house."

It made her roll her eyes again. "Yeah, as if anybody recognizes if I'm wearing the same jeans or if you're wearing the same suit."

"I change my tie daily." Thomas groused.

"So it's seven ties and seven boxers - I should easily create that little space in my little wardrobe."

"You mustn't forget to remind me to buy a second shoe cabinet, woman!"

They giggled at each other.

"Oh, Barbara..." he chuckled and slowly they went serious. They drowned in each others eyes.

_What the hell is he seeing in me? What am I to him? He'll never know how much he means to me. _Barbara mused._ Unless you tell him, Barb._

_What the hell took me so long to see that she is everything to me? _Thomas thought._ Everything and more._

"I love you." he whispered.

Barbara nodded with sudden tears in her eyes.

* * *

Thomas put his mug onto the table, took hers too and spread his arms open.

"Come here." he said low.

Barbara crawled over and cuddled into his chest. She let her tears silently flow. She wasn't just sad about the near end of their trip to Cornwall, she also was incredibly overwhelmed. It really was too much now. _But how should a relationship between us happen if not this way - nothing, nothing, beating around the bush - BAMM! Full speed. _Barbara chuckled about her own crazy comparison.

"Better?" Thomas asked.

"Much better." Barbara snuffled. "It's just too much at once. I'm just a simple girl 'n' I feel like being pushed into ...a dreamworld. ...into a palace. I feel like playing princess and I've not yet faced your bloody posh lot at the bloody posh party."

"You _are_ my princess, Barbara." he whispered into her hair. "With all your constant swearing. And, believe me, you're everything but simple."

Barbara chuckled into his chest.

"You're a weird little person, strictly speaking."

"You weird y'rself." she mumbled. "Say, did you even _thought_ before you ...declared yourself in the office?"

"No. ...yes. ...well, actually I had been thinking a lot but it was then there in the office when I realised what was the answer to all those questions. You. In fact I didn't think much about the declaration. _That_ was totally under the impulse of the moment." He squeezed her shoulders. "For a second I was shocked myself. But it was the right decision, don't you think?"

"I don't know." Barbara sighed.

"What?!"

"I don't know. I'm so afraid..."

"You don't have to. You know that."

"Thomas, fear is nothing that has to do with the brain." she dissented.

"Yes, I know. But I'm here to protect your belly. I always will."

_Which leads us to another question._ Barbara thought. It was out of risky period at the moment but when they made love in the night and this morning they had again forgotten to prevent. Even if there were condoms still lying all around the house. They seriously had to control this some day. _Though he will be wanting to have an heir. Am I the person for this task? Do I really see myself as a mother of his children? Am I megalomaniac even thinking about that?_

She swallowed.

Even though she wasn't sure, Thomas was all the more. But it was not yet the time to plan the family.

"We'll take one step after another." he said as if he had followed her train of thoughts.

"I feel like it's giant leaps." Barbara sighed and shifted up to position herself a little bit more comfortable in his lap.

"And _I_ feel like I'm going to be romantic." Thomas whispered and kissed her.

Barbara felt that something has grown under her hips. His hand firmly gripped the outer side of her thigh.

" 't's not romance, 't's sex, Tommy." she mumbled onto his lips.

He chuckled. "Then I'm going to be sexy."

* * *

They hugged and kissed for a while, then silently laid on the sofa again, intertwined and listening to the pitter-patter of the rain.

"It's unromantic and slighty cold without a fire, isn't it." They wouldn't put up another because they would leave today. "We should heat up through action." Thomas suggested.

"We could heat up by cleaning the cottage." Barbara answered.

"That's not what I intended."

"I know what you were intending." Barbara raised an eyebrow.

"But isn't it too cold for your little lizard? I should look after it." Thomas teased her.

"That's why I've wrapped it up."

"I really wonder why I haven't seen it before. It's small, but it's not _that_ small. I mean, the ladybird is tiny..."

"...and still my father nearly forgot himself when I came home with it." Barbara sighed.

Then she told Thomas when she got her first tattoo, the little ladybird. She had been 15 and her brother had been dead for a short while then. "My best friend at that time took me to the ink-studio where she had her shoulder beautified with a small flower. The tattooist asked if I also wanted something to cheer me up, he would make a special price. I must've looked doomed at that time."

Barbara chuckled. The tattooist had let her look through a catalogue, but she hadn't found anything. He had told her to come back later if she would change her mind.

"Yasemine and I left and on the other day after school we were sitting on the children's playground, secretly smoking. It might sound clichéd but then a ladybird landed on her freshly inked shoulder. I said to her: "That's it!" fetched the bug and we went to the studio again. I asked him if the offer still holds and now - here I am with an insect on my ankle. For a fiver I got the ladybird and three months domiciliary arrest." Barbara grinned.

Thomas smiled back at her, partly absentminded. _You're so different to me, Barbara. And yet so similar. _Wasn't she revolting at home like he was?

"Are you still listening, Thomas?"

"Yes, sure. I..." _I don't want to get serious again._ he thought with a sigh. "I just thought that my father would have made it double time. Minimum."

"But _you_ would have been inked with a George and Dragon scene all over your back, I believe."

"Umm... probably yes. What did your father say about the lizard? Did he ever see it? It's quite a delicate position."

"He never knew." Barbara hesitated. "I was 22 and had a rocker boyfriend at that time, ten to thirteen years older than me, I can't remember."

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "A rocker boyfriend? A rocker like me?" he chuckled.

Barbara had to laugh. "No, _he_ had a _real_ bike. And long hair and denim, leather and chains and all. He was inked all over and he had a large evil lizard on his shoulder. Dark green with red eyes and sharp teeth. Being the idiot I was, I thought my tattoo to be something like an equivalent to his. I didn't tell him and he never knew because on that day, when I came home with it - I had planned on making it a surprise - " Barbara gave another laugh. "he broke up with me for another girl. I found a message on the answering machine and that was that. Bleeding git!" She shook her head. "I hated the lizard for quite a while."

"Such an idiot!" Thomas grunted. "But I'm very pleased he bunked. Otherwise I would never have come to know you. You would be married to him and biking every spare time to rock festivals."

"...probably be divorced and single mother of four, unable to cope with the household and living on the dole. Naaah, I'm also very pleased it all came this way."

"...finally yes?!" Thomas asked chuckling.

Barbara pinched his side.

"Finally. Yes."

* * *

.

* * *

**Author's notes, a word on my own account: **All in all I'm starting to feel better about the bloody cut in the BBC series (I still have not yet read the books). It gives us more space to create our own ILM-universe, huh? It's so much fun to continue that Cinderella story, to give seldomly shown characters a development and allow them more appearance (I always loved Judith) and to create more characters. I have so much fun writing this, and I dearly hope all my readers enjoy it, too, even those who never leave a review ;-) So, cheers to my spare time, there are some more chapters in the making.


	4. Leaving St Ives

**Author's note:** Finally and sadly they have to leave. Thomas gives a spoiler to uncle Ulysses.

* * *

.

* * *

"Ouch!" Thomas whined in mock pain.

Barbara freed herself from his limbs and got up.

"We should clean up this messy cave." she said. "Or is there a housecleaner for the job?"

"Nathan told me so." Thomas followed her into the kitchenette where she stood holding up one of the silver foil wrappings, looking at him reproachfully.

He laughed. "Yes, we should collect them."

"_You_ collect them. I have no idea where ever the hell you've put them."

Thomas threw his arms around her and whirled her around. "Let's find them together!" He placed some claiming kisses on her neck.

Barbara had to cling to his arms in order to not stumble. "We shouldn't!" she laughed.

With a deep sigh Thomas let her go. She raised herself on tiptoes and kissed his lips.

"Alright now, let's clean the house."

* * *

It was now late afternoon and they decided against another bath. They would drive the direct way to Howenstow and spend the evening relaxing. At last they stripped the bed and together with the used towels put all on a pile in the bathroom. All used dishes and pots were put in their shelves, their bags had been already packed the previous evening and stood waiting by the door. Then there was nothing left to do and they had no more excuses to delay the departure.

Barbara sighed.

"We have to go, Barbara." Thomas sadly smiled.

She nodded and he embraced her in the middle of the room.

"It was a very pleasant stay." he whispered into her hair. "And we will repeat it as soon as we have some time off."

"And when the sun is shining." Barbara added.

They shared a last tender kiss and left.

* * *

"Where is the car?" Thomas mocked confusion.

Rapidly they headed for the alley where they left it four days ago. Bags thrown in the back seat they immediately drove away.

Neither of them spoke for the next 15 minutes, both dwelled in their own thoughts. It was quite dark and the rain still came down heavily. Just after having crossed the A30 Thomas pulled over and turned off the engine of the Bristol.

He inhaled deeply.

"Everything ok, Barbara?" he asked concerned. "You're so silent."

"So are you."

He took her hand. "Well..."

"It's ok, Thomas." she sighed. "St. Ives had to end at some point."

"Yes. But I really hadn't imagined it would be so cruel."

"Hmm." Neither did she. Barbara stared out of the front window. Thomas stared at Barbara. _Gretna._ he thought and sighed. And_ Don't speed up, Tommy._

"What?!" she finally asked chuckling, feeling observed.

"I just thought... Naah, forget it." _Turn the corner, Tommy!_

"What, Thomas?"

"I just thought we could stop over and get a room somewhere. To have some more time alone." His smugly grin left no room for speculations.

"It wouldn't be the same. So let's get home. As much as I got used to be driven around in your old car..." Thomas took breath to rebuke her for the "old car" but then didn't. "...the settee in front of the fireplace would be much more comfortable. And besides I need to recover. I need to be fit at that naff party."

_She said 'home'._ he realised. "Recover? From what?" Then he got he message. "Oh... errrm... yes." He grinned.

"And I want my morning-after cigarette." Barbara giggled girlishly.

"Alright then, let's get home and get a fag. Maybe we're on time for dinner."

Thomas started the engine again and drove off.

"Besides... it is not a naff party. It will be an incredibly glamourous, glittering gathering of incredibly glamourous, glittering people. You are there, and me..." he glanced at Barbara, waiting for reaction but she seemed to remain unaffected by his teasing. She stared at the street in front.

_Did I say home?_ Barbara wondered. _Oh, hell..._

For the remaining forty minutes of the journey Thomas told her of the expected guests.

* * *

Apart from the whole family there would be the close friends Barbara had already got to know at the Christmas dinner. She would meet Deborah and Simon again, of course, Isobel, aunt Augusta, Frederick and his dear friend George, uncle Herman and James and Katharine.

"Nathan and his wife will show up, and he will poke fun on us, I bet."

"What for?" Barbara asked.

"...the bathtub." Thomas smugly grinned. "He will know what happened there."

Barbara blushed. "Well, _I_ wouldn't tell him."

"No, he will just _know_. I'd say, from personal experience." Thomas laughed. "You will like him."

"Not, when he's getting his jollies."

"You will handle him. And there will be more nice people. After all they're all humans, you know. Well, mostly. I do have some girl cousins who are not in all parts flesh and blood." he chuckled telling of Beatrice who had falsies, a so called "corrected" nose and voluminous lips. "_Oh, no,_ she would say, _I've just some blonde highlights in my hair._ As if we forgot how she looked in former days."

"Should I also highlight my hair?" Barbara cheekily asked.

Thomas let his eyes lasciviously roam her chest. "I love the colour you already have."

Barbara turned on the radio and changed the channel. That slow jazz wasn't something she would like to hear now.

"Once I will buy you a CD-player for that old car!" she grumbled when she couldn't find what she was searching for.

This time Thomas had enough. "It is no _old_ car! It is in fact a _classic_ car…" he stated.

"…an expensive old car…" Barbara insisted. She loved that car but she also had so much fun teasing him.

"…_classic car!_ And I will never exchange the original radio for one of those newfangled digital sorcery!" He leaned over and glared at her. "And I know _you_ love that car like me."

"Oh, I do." _Not only the car._

_There is so much love in her eyes._ Thomas thought loosing himself in the green sea looking back at him.

He couldn't help grinning at Barbara. A horn whooshing past reminded him that he was driving and he jerked the Bristol back straight in the lane.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Sir."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

* * *

Thomas itemised a few other guests that Barbara likely will have to meet the next evening.**  
**

"...and uncle Ulysses. Lord Ulysses Trewick Penrose, Earl of Landencourt."

Thomas let the full name linger a while in the air and then disbelievingly shook his head.

"He is the umpteenth Earl of Landencourt, Cornish family for eons. He is of the age of something between 90 and seemingly dead. He proudly served in the Second World War, as a bootblack or ammunition carrier I suppose, he _never_ tells in detail but he always tells. He has a son, who relinquished the title, and a second son who is a monarchist nearly as confident as his father. The daughter has left to Africa and turned her back to the family. Ulysses will meet his, like he's calling him, "degenerated" first son Zachary at the party but probably pay no notice of him. His wife died in the 70s. Ulysses is the most conservative man alive, I think. You will have great fun with him. If he will demean himself to give you the honour of speaking with him, that is."

Barbara raised her eyebrows. "I already love him."

"I bet. And as far as I know his pleasure to mortify people of lower rank and nobility he will surely talk to you. You are my girl, possibly the new Lady in the House of Asherton..."

_What the hell is he talking?! He can't be serious. No. It is just a comparison, Barbara. _Still her heart skipped a beat.

It looked like Thomas didn't recognise what he actually had said and went on speaking unblinking. "...of course he _has_ to talk to you. Check out if you're noble and if so how much lower - he is expecting that - under his own nobility. With regard to prosperity, a subject he would never, under any circumstances, broach, you might be the luckier one. The Landencourts have lost their riches centuries ago and the estate they're living on is nearly ruined. The second son is some kind of mediocre businessman. Luckily he is not in England at the moment. "

"That uncle Ulysses, he seems to be some kind of a bloody arsehole, if you'll excuse my parlance." Barbara chuckled.

Thomas laughed. "I'll excuse that. It's the right term."

"Well, I look forward to meet him." Barbara ironically said. "I hope I can hold my tongue. Or better, I avoid him."

"He will be seeking _you_. That is for granted."

And with those words he rolled into the parking lot behind the manor.

* * *

.

* * *

...

**Author's note:** Uncle Ulysses and his full name and title are totally born out of my own crazy mind. Any possible similarities to any other living or dead person were not intended. And I really had my fun describing that lovely person he is. Writing it I look oh so forward to that clash of cultures - I hope I won't disappoint myself... ;-)

Ah, and as I've recently discovered one more difference between US-English and UK-English: a _fag_ is a _cigarette_, of course! -.-


	5. Back at Howenstow

**Author's notes: **None.

* * *

They arrive at Howenstow.

* * *

.

* * *

Thomas rolled the car into the parking lot behind the manor and applied the handbrake.

"Here we are." he sighed.

"Goodbye togetherness, welcome to the party." Barbara answered equally disappointed.

"We still could leave, if you wish." Thomas leant over to kiss her. Barbara cupped his cheek and they lost themselves in a long gaze. Then she shook her head.

"Let's face them again."

* * *

In the instant they opened the car doors the back door of the manor opened and a servant rushed through the drizzle to get their bags.

"Oh, mother has already turned on _official mode_." Thomas chuckled.

In the doorframe they were greeted by Hodge, his mother's butler.

"Welcome back, your Lordship. Milady."

Barbara inwardly winced but all further thoughts were washed away by the heartily welcome Daze poured over them.

"What a pleasure, Tommy, Barbara!" She gave both of them a peck on the cheek. "I'm glad you made it that early. Come right in, freshen up, we'll wait with dinner."

"Mother." Thomas sighed. "I've told Judith to..."

"Go and obey your mother, Tommy. Just please me." Daze smiled. "And hurry, don't let our guests wait." She called over her shoulder when she vanished into the kitchen.

* * *

"I wonder who's already there." Thomas drowned his electric shaver. Barbara and Thomas were upstairs to refresh. The package from Pan-Yong had laid displayed on the bed and Thomas had been curiously watching Barbara putting it onto an armchair without opening it.

" 'n' I wonder if I'm allowed to show up in jeans and jumper."

Barbara was rewarded with a reproving look from Thomas through the open bathroom door, with his shaver on his chin, saying _You could answer that yourself and yes, of course!_

"Just wondering. I don't know your posh lot very ..."

"Barbara, stop it!" Thomas playfully smacked her on the bum.

Together they hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello. I haven't thought you coming down so soon." Judith said grinning. "How was the trip?"

It was a great hello to everyone. Isobel was there, helping Daze at the cooker, Frederick disturbing them with a helpful hand and some good advice. Peter, Emily and Stephanie were already sitting at the table, fidgeting with their mobiles, exchanging some videos or whatever. And of course smirking Judith was there, leaning at the worktop and opening a bottle of wine.

Barbara knew that this family had been on the verge of inter-personal ruin some years ago, but this year's ending days they were obviously in peace with each other. She loved to take part in this.

Thomas plonked onto his chair at the head of the table. "What's for tea?" he asked and gestured Barbara invitingly to the chair at right angles to his right.

Amused, his mother raised an eyebrow but Judith said it, loudly laughing. "Well, your Lordship, dismissing the old Lady?"

He blushed but before he could say a word his mother jumped in. "As you are part of the family, Barbara, you could help me with the plates." And with a glare she turned to Judith. "And you, young lady, keep it!"

Barbara did not notice what was really going on and started to help Isobel and Daze carrying the filled plates to the table.

"Pshaw!" Judith sat down in the middle of the long side of the table and asked her daughter to put away her mobile. Daze - and Thomas when he was not in attendance - very much disliked having enabled mobiles at dinner. Judith chuckled when she saw Barbara quickly turning off hers.

All sat down - Daze now left to Thomas, which was a strong signal to all but Barbara - and Thomas raised his glass of wine.

"A speech: Thank you all for being here. Cheers and enjoy your meal!"

_He slips so easily into the role of the man of the house and it's all so normal for them._ Barbara mused. _Even Daze cuts back on that fact. It should've been hers to thank them for joining._ She wondered that Thomas' mother must have arranged herself a long time ago with taking second billing to his Lordship. Now that it was Thomas being the Earl Daze was second to him when he favours the manor with his presence.

_This won't happen to me. I won't be a party to that if we... Hell, Barbara, you do it again. Time to get back to London, get back to normailty! _

She fixed her eyes on her meal.

* * *

"I have to apologize." Daze said. "I didn't mean to have all those people bustling about the house but it was a bit last-minute this year. Their agency had some problems with... ah, I forgot. I've not really listened to their excuse." They had sent extra personnel to arrange the party. They were rumbling in the other rooms because they had to move the furniture out of the great hall, clean it and arrange it with some bar tables and a low bandstand. There would be a string ensemble and a piano player encouraging the guests onto the dancefloor.

"You don't have to blow your cheeks, Peter." she scolded her younger son and explained to Barbara that there will be some younger music in the library.

"Yes, the Kinks and the Beatles..." Judith mocked.

"Oh, I'm okay with a string ensemble." Barbara said.

Judith nearly spat her wine across her plate and had to leave the table intensively coughing. Barbara blushed when she realised what she just had said. Thomas reached her knee with his under the table but kept looking on his meal, going on eating and pretending to be unaffected by what had just happened. In fact he had a pleasurable sting in his belly when he visualised Barbara's _string ensemble_.

"It surely wouldn't be Brahms and Schumann the whole time and they really don't play the entire evening." Daze reassured her.

"So, the dance floor will be in the great hall." Frederick summarised. "And we get our drinks in the hallway again? They're preparing the bar?"

Daze nodded and then chuckled. "I thought about giving them a photo to identify Albert." She explained shortly, that Albert Dickinson was her cousin and usually gets tipsy on that party.

Isobel laughed. "Oh, please! He's going to - sorry - booze his ass off, Daze. Like he always does."

Frederick agreed. "Oh, by the way, he's made an arrangement with George." George had to mind some of his own family businesses before he will appear the next evening. Albert would pick him up at the nearest train station and drive him to Howenstow.

"You know that George is always delighted by those fireworks in the garden and never would he miss it, as complicated his journey here could become.

Barbara got big eyes. "What? Your own fireworks, here in the garden?!" She shook her head and muttered, not intended to be unheard "Rich people..."

That caused great laughter at the table.

"Never would _we_ miss it!" Daze explained to Barbara that young Tommy and Judith were sent to a hippie-managed preschool in Nanrunnel, with all those peace-loving and green ideologies. One day the Lynley parents had to discuss with their little ones about all the money wasted on pyrotechnic articles while in other parts of the world children were starving to death. "Well, we agreed on keeping our fireworks, the children loved it at last, and we would donate the same amount of money to some charity organisation."

"That's a great idea and a good compromise." Barbara praised. "What's it this year?"

"Médecins Sans Frontières." Isobel answered because it was her idea. "Doctors Without Borders. Ulysses' daughter is one of them."

They talked a while about that organisation and other charitiy organisations they had donated to. Once they also had sponsored a project that Simon St. James had founded.

"By the way, you know when they would arrive?" Thomas asked his mother but Peter answered.

"I've received a call that they will come wether late this night or tomorrow somewhat in the afternoon. There was something about a contract, blabla, whatever. It wasn't important to me."

Thomas shook his head. "Sometimes I believe that _you_ were the one with the hippie-preschooled youth."

* * *

.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Some of you may have noticed that it's Daze instead of Dove. As far as I know _Daze_ is correct, I really don't know why I called her Dove...


	6. Quasi una Fantasia

**Author's notes: **I have recently listened to some music that is totally unusal for me (I am sort of one of the denim and leather ones *wink*) which led me to this chapter. If you want to know, what I had in mind look at the notes at the very end of this page, maybe search the video and keep that piece of music in mind. But if you prefer imagining your own music, don't look. I leave it to you.

Enjoy this piece of endless fluff.

* * *

.

* * *

Most of the other rooms were in the state of being prepared for tomorrow night and busy servants scurried around so after that very enjoyable dinner they gathered in the music room. Hodge brought some decanters and bottles with brandy, whisky, gin or else and they each had a drink and lounged somewhere in the room. Thomas sat down on the piano stool, the ivories in his back, his elbows on the piano lid. He nodded onto his lap to get Barbara seated down there but she refused and snuggled down in the corner of the settee opposite to him, having him clearly in sight.

Across the room they looked deeply into each others eyes.

_If I'm going to sit on his lap I will be distracted in a second._ she thought. _He wouldn't keep his hands to himself and it wouldn't be appropriate at all. __The way he's looking at me already makes me unbearably nervous. _ _Gods, he's consuming me._ With the hint of a smile she wordlessly adored him. She had a quick glance at her watch.

_It's too early to leave._ Thomas thought. _It's a pity she wouldn't sit with me. I'd like to have my arms around her. And if she continues to look at me that way I'd simply grab her and drag her upstairs. No matter what the others might think. And again she has no idea how adorable she looks when she's nervous. _With an instinctive slight twitch of his nostrils he drank in her sight._  
_

Though they all were lightly chatting probably everyone in the room sensed the electricity between them. It was Judith who broke the spell. Of course.

"Say, Tommy, do you still remember our chop-sticks four-hands? I've recently discovered I'm still quite good at it. Chop over!"

Placing her Pimm's onto the grand piano she shoved Thomas unceremoniously with her hips to one edge of the stool and opened the piano lid.

Thomas turned and tried to recall the song. Judith already plunked the melody. Then he placed his fingers above the keys, Judith stopped her jingle-jangle and after a nod they played Chop-Sticks. They had great fun and it swept over to their audience.

_Sure, as a well-bred man he _had_ to play the piano._ Barbara mused. _But _this_ sort of music?!_ She chuckled. "I didn't know that you're playing the piano."

"Well, I used to, just a little, as a child." Thomas understated.

Judith got up and took her drink. She waited for Tommy to continue but he did not. "Yes, and further on, Tommy. I remember you trying to impress some young ladies." She giggled. "He is actually quite nimble-fingered."

_She intended that._ Barbara blushed and glared at Judith who was fully aware that she was badgering them again.

"Well, she's right, Tommy. You could entertain us. Please." Daze disregarded the innuendo and interfered.

But Thomas grumbled. "Please! Leave it be!"

"What? Shall we leave you two alone?" Judith giggled.

Peter and Emily took the advantage of those words and excused themselves. "Time for us kids to take a nap." he said. Stephanie followed their lead and also left to her room.

* * *

Isobel noticed that Thomas did not want to play more.

"Actually I don't want to be in the centre of interest." he apologised and took a sip from his Whisky.

"Well, that's a new one on me!" Barbara chuckled over the rim of her own glass. _Oops! Don't be so cheeky, Barbara! And it's not true anyway.  
_

Judith laughed out loud. "As it is to me."

Thomas was indignant. _I'm not highlighting me. _his eyes seem to tell Barbara.

Barbara's eyes said _Sorry!_ to him and sheepishly went down to her shoes.

"Tommy, you could be a good boy now and play something for us so I know that I haven't put all that energy having you treated to your lessons fruitlessly into your indolent youth life."

Frederick supported her. "Yes, Tommy, please. Just one piece." and Isobel smiled at Tommy. "Oh, give us the pleasure."

Thomas sighed heavily and winked barely visible at Barbara. He turned, waved the imaginary coat tails, shuffled himself a bit more comfortable on the stool, looked into the far nothing, held his hands above the keys and took a deep breath. He made quite a show composing himself.

"Right." he said. "You asked for it! This is something special."

And then he played one of the most tritest piano topic ever. _Für Elise_, up and down, back and forth - *yawn*yawn*. Even Barbara knew that the main melody was some kind of a finger exercise for every piano player and that it is played until annoyance all around the world. She chuckled. Nonetheless he was varying the short piece and showed that he really knew how to play the piano. Barbara was deeply touched by the intensity in his play.

When he finished, his audience applauded. Daze chid him about the choice. "That was a foul trick, I know you know nicer melodies, Tommy, but thank you anyway."

The "grown-ups" finally decided to leave for the night and only Judith, Barbara and Thomas stayed in the music room.

* * *

"So, it's us three together in the end again."

"You kind of mither me sometimes, Judith." Thomas rolled his eyes. He was rewarded with a funny face from Judith who stuck out her tongue to him.

"I love you too, Tommy." she grinned. "Hey, do you still remember this other four-hands? What's its name? Don't know..." She hummed the melody to remind them both. And after having sorted it out on the keys they fell into the melody and played for some minutes.

_They really have fun._ Barbara mused and was a bit sad that she never got any music lessons, not even the flute or simply the triangle.

When they finished the funnily culminating finale they both laughed being knotted with their arms.

"Yay, I need another drink." Judith got up and Barbara answered her silent asking with a nod. She had to get some ice cubes from the fridge in the kitchen and left the room.

Thomas had not turned and Barbara herself was lingering in her own mind thinking about musical education and rich people and the easiness of the evening with the Asherton family. Thomas continued the strumming on the piano. He remembered some melodies and themes and played on. At some point he repeated some themes and then paused. A very special piece of music shot into his mind. He wondered if he still could remember all of this former favourite piece.

He took a deep breath and started to play properly.

* * *

He had not played it for a really long time, in fact he last had played it for Deborah what seemed like ages ago. In fact it seemed like ages ago that he properly had played piano. And now he played it for Barbara. All his love ran through his fingers into the keys.

At first Barbara did not recognize he was playing a complete piece but then she saw how concentrated even his back looked when softly swaying with the notes he played. She could not see it but his eyes were mostly closed. He was recalling her figure and let his mind run free over every visualised inch of her skin. His thoughts gently touched her curves, resonating with his fingers caressing the piano.

She sensed he was intensively playing for her and for her alone. Every key he touched was a touch onto her heart, every note he played felt like a kiss on her skin. Barbara leant back, closed her eyes and let her tears run down her face.

Even Judith kept her mouth shut and stood still in the doorframe when she had returned with the ice cubes. She was deeply touched. Never had she heard him playing like this. And the constant electrical bond sizzling between the two lovers now seemed to explode though neither of them even looked at the other. For a second she thought about leaving but they would probably get in some improper trouble when they were alone now. Judith only moved to the liquids on the table after a short pause when the first and slowest part turned into the second more lighthearted part. She tried to make no sound when she mixed two drinks and sat down next to Barbara who was silently wiping her tears away.

_Hell, I certainly look terrible._ Barbara thought. _Judith will start to mock again._ But when she took the drink and glanced a silent thank-you at Judith she saw the same sentimentality.

* * *

Then the third part started with Thomas' fingers quickly rushing across the keys. He did not care, neither did his audience, that he was not playing it as fast as he once could when he was far more used to play. He sometimes missed the correct tempi and he even did not hit every right key. But that did not influence the intense feeling he created.

_Gosh, I'm getting excited._ Barbara thought. With the promising jumps and moves the melody affected her heartbeats.

The tune rose and fell in intensity and Barbara's mind went back to their refuge in St. Ives. All their ecstatic moments laid in that piece of music, from their first desperate outburst to the last shameless deed. Every soft rising melody with Thomas' fingers encouragingly skimming across the claviature culminates in marked breathlessness. He was powerfully striking the chords and tenderly touched the notes. The music and with it Barbara's thoughts finally met their last loving touch.

After fifteen minutes he had finished his play and stayed sitting at the piano, looking down onto the keys. _Wow!_ he thought. _Never thought I still can play it. _He knew that he had never played it this way, never had felt such intensity in the music. He sensed the silence in the room in his back.

"Well..." Thomas said without looking up. He felt a little bit like having made love to Barbara and feared the pinching teasing of Judith who - to his disappointment - still had not left the room.

In the meantime, after he had played the last note, Barbara got up and went those three steps over to Thomas. Without a word she bent down, pulled down the hair in the back of his head to make him look up to her, to get access to his lips and then she kissed him passionately. All the love he had put into the play now laid in that kiss she gave him back.

Judith kept silent for a while but when it started to get hotter, their hands started to roam each others body and the two seemed to have forgotten where they were, she had to interrupt. _They really shouldn't get in improper trouble with all the guests in the manor._

"Oy!" she said. "The melting ice is watering your drinks."

* * *

.

* * *

**Author's notes:***sob*snuffle*sigh* Sorry that this turned into some pure fluff in the end. Naah, not really sorry. Yes... Sorry. Sorry, but I am sick. This piece of music got me...

I've had it on infinite loop while I've worked out the last part of this chapter.

***author madly grins***

* * *

.

* * *

**This is the music**, perhaps you'd like to check the you-toob videos:

14:59 minutes, called (exactly) _Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata (FULL)_

* * *

AND NOW. EAT. THIS:

Dr. Viossy, 6:16 minutes: _Ludwig van Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata - 3rd Movement for electric guitar_

*mosh* HELL YEAH!


	7. Madness

**Author's special note: **You know that the next chapter or more likely the next episode will be the last day of the year and finally the big damn posh New Year's Eve party. I apologize beforehand that it might still take a while until you get to read it. I know I've put some of you on the edge of your seats (including me) so it had to be a real big event and I have to make sure I won't disappoint any of you (including me). It's getting harder with my own rising expectations. This is the reason why you still have to exercise patience. I dearly hope it will be worth the wait. Thank you for your ongoing support!

Tess.

* * *

This is just a short intimate chapter. The last full night of the year.

(I am still listening to that special piece of music ;-) )

* * *

.

* * *

Breathing heavily and blushed red down to the bone Barbara and Thomas seperated from each other and started to stammer some excuses.

Judith stopped them with a wave of her hand. She laughed.

"It's ok. You could go on with it, but please do it in your own room. I would not be offended if you want to leave now." she winked.

"Sorry, sis." Thomas forced Barbara gently onto his lap. He simply would better not leave his position at the moment, Barbara was keenly aware of that. "But you won't get rid of us this easy. I still have that watery Pimm's to be drunk off."

The house now was silent since the servants had finished for today. The three were chatting as long as their drinks still lasted and then said good night.

* * *

Upstairs in his bedroom Barbara and Thomas put on their sleep wear. Thomas was still smitten by her dark blue silky thing and showed his affection with caresses. He would have loved to put it off from Barbara the minute she had put it on. Laughing she freed herself out of his arms and escaped into the bathroom only to be pressed against the sink when he came after her immediately. He placed some hot kisses onto her neck and distracted her.

"Thomas!" she scolded him feeling his hands on her breasts and his groin in her back. Looking with wide eyes into the mirror she saw the unadulterated lust in his face.

It took some time until she finally got her teeth brushed.

* * *

Later they slid under the covers. Thomas laid on his back and put his arm around her. Barbara cuddled into his side, her head on his shoulder and her hand stroking his bare chest.

He sighed.

"First thing I do back in London is handing our resignations to Hillier. And then we'll return to Cornwall. I want this to last forever." Thomas whispered.

"Are you mad?" Barbara complained and pinched his chest. "As far as _I_ am asked, and if not I'd say it anyway, I really _love_ my job 'n' I don't wanna give it up just to hang around in this oversized manor, supervising the servants 'n' give posh parties from time to time."

"You could busy yourself with charity matters." Thomas suggested laughing.

"You're mad."

"Really, do you think this is what we... what we rich people, _my lot_... do all day?" he chuckled.

"It appears to me..."

They talked silently while they slowly went sleepy. Thomas told her about some businesses there were to keep this manor, the estate and the stables running. But he also admitted that it would probably be businesses run by him and she would probably become bored indeed.

"That is to say when you find spare time between changing nappies, warming bottles, sticking plasters, healing first lovesicknesses and collecting the rascal at the police station in Nanrunnel."

"You _are_ mad." Barbara forced herself to ignore what was said between his words.

"I'm mad for _you_, Sweetie." Thomas squeezed her shoulder and placed a kiss on her hair. _If I ask her to marry me she probably would call the men in white coats without _any_ delay._

Barbara was cuddling close, had her head rested on his chest and let her fingertips walk across his belly. She hummed the melody he had played.

"You know, when you played this piece on the piano," she purred ignoring his blather about the estate. "I was remembering every intimate time at our refuge."

"Hmmm."

They fell silent again.

"You know, " he whispered into her hair. "when I played that piece I was recalling your body in those intimate moments." His hand gently stroked the side of her chest. "I played it just for you and I dearly had hoped Judith would leave us alone so I could get us in very improper trouble. I just wanted to lock the door and let you feel it right there."

"On the piano?!" Barbara blushed. She remembered very well what she had felt sitting in his lap after the kiss.

"On the grand piano, on the keys, on the stool, on the settee, ..."

"Thomas!"

"Umm, well, not necessarily in that exact order."

Barbara giggled.

"We should keep this in mind for the times after resigning, when you got bored being Charity Champion and Mother of the Year for the fifth time in a row." he teased her.

Again Barbara tried hard to ignore what was included in those easily voiced words.

They laid there silently, cuddling, caressing and kissing. After a while their touching became more passionate. Thomas had turned and shifted and partly covered her body with his own. His lips roamed her satin covered chest while Barbara laid on her back with eyes closed and indulging in every touch.

"I think tomorrow night we will be totally knackered after the party." he murmured against her bosom.

" 'n' that means...?"

Now his face was an inch above hers and he looked deeply into her eyes.

"And that means... that this is the last full night of the year." he smiled down to her. "Oh, and it was indeed an incredibly marvellous year. Just because of the last two weeks. I am so happy."

He kissed her carefully. She had opened her mouth and both felt each others breaths on their lips. He tenderly nibbled and kissed her softly. Her hand slowly ruffled through his hair.

" 'm happy, too." Barbara whispered. Her eyes were fixed on his dark and tender gaze.

Thomas bathed in her eyes. Lovestruck and relaxed she smiled up to him.

"I still feel that music." he croaked. "Let me make love to you, Barbara."

* * *

**...**

* * *

.

* * *

.


End file.
